


Waves in My Heart

by AmaiNoYuki



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Insecurity, Magical Girls, Pining, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaiNoYuki/pseuds/AmaiNoYuki
Summary: Rina's crush on Masahiro leads her to doubt herself but the other mermaids have her back, and unexpectedly getting caught up in a song battle convinces her she is exactly who she needs to be.
Relationships: Hamasaki Masahiro/Touin Rina
Kudos: 3





	Waves in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayshin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fayshin).



> This fic is a gift for tumblr user fayshin as part of the Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Secret Santa. Happy Holidays fayshin! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also kind of an AU where The Winged Ones know the mermaid princesses' civilian identities because that makes it more interesting imho.

The cool grass caressed Rina’s hands as she took a seat on her favorite cliffside overlooking the city. Her mind was preoccupied, as it so often was lately, with thoughts of the guy who had won her heart. For so long she had had so little interest in men, and finally Masahiro had met her high standards. Over the course of their time together, he had proven time and again his strength and devotion. He was the perfect complement to someone as strong as Rina herself. But now a new worry washed over her, one of personal insecurity. For the first time in a long time, she began to doubt her own strength.

She tried to put these thoughts out of her mind on her walk back to Pearl Piari for she knew her friends would have her back. She knew the other mermaids had confidence in her strength and Lucia and Hanon in particular had made it abundantly clear that they fully supported Rina’s relationship with Masahiro. She felt it would do no good to raise these concerns to an audience whose minds had already long since been made up.

As Rina opened the front door to the beach resort, she heard Lucia’s frantic voice shout “Ah! Don’t come in right now!”

Rina peeked in just in time to see Lucia dash forward hastily, her feet skidding out from under her. She had been mopping the foyer and didn’t want Rina to walk through the slick spot. Rina stifled a giggle at how on-brand it was for Lucia to accidentally do the exact thing she was trying to prevent another from doing. Rina opened the door just slightly further and shimmied in, carefully keeping to the dry patches of the tile.

She reached out a hand to Lucia and assessed “Sorry about that. Are you okay?”

Lucia took both of Rina’s hands and cautiously stood up, assuring her “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks.”

Rina looked around at the spilled water and scuff marks from Lucia’s boots. The foyer was certainly not cleaner than it had been before Lucia started. Ordinarily Nicola would be yelling at Lucia to be more careful by now. Rina asked “Are you working by yourself right now?”

Lucia reluctantly affirmed “Yeah.” and proceeded to grumble something under her breath that Rina couldn’t quite make out.

Rina asked “But isn’t Hanon supposed to be helping out today?”

Lucia answered “She is, but she needed to go run some errands earlier and Coco offered to go with. I don’t know where they went but I’d guess they’re just goofing off at this point.” Lucia surveyed her surroundings before continuing “I have to stay here and clean up. Would you mind going into town to look for them?”

Rina shrugged with a nonchalant “Sure.” She didn’t know where Hanon was supposed to be, but she knew her usual hangouts well enough to do a spot-check.

On her way out she heard Lucia say “Thank you Rina. You’re always there for me.” With that Lucia got back to work and she and Rina parted ways.

As Rina walked around town, she gave a once-over to various department stores where Hanon could have been getting supplies for the hotel before getting distracted. Rina wandered further and further away until she realized she had made her way to the boxing ring where Masahiro often had his matches. It sounded as though a match were underway right now.

Rina’s train of thought was broken by Hanon’s voice. “Oh, hey Rina. Fancy seeing you here.” Rina turned to see Hanon and Coco carrying multiple bags. Hanon still wore the Pearl Piari uniform while Coco was clad in one of her flowy yellow sundresses.

“I could say the same. Lucia is wondering where you went, and she sent me to look for you.” Rina explained.

“Oh that Lucia. She worries too much.” Hanon jokingly retorted with a dismissive hand wave. Loosening her grip on the bags for this gesture was a bad idea, but as her purchases began to fall, Rina dove to grab them, preventing anything from hitting the ground. “Woah. Nice catch.” Hanon gawked.

“Yeah. You’re so on top of it.” Coco added.

Rina handed Hanon’s stuff back to her and chided “Thanks but you two should probably head back now.”

“Will do.” Hanon assured her as she and Coco began to make their way back. Rina still had some time on her hands and returned her attention to the boxing ring. The odds that Masahiro had a match today were slim, but it wouldn’t hurt to check.

As she entered the building, she was pleasantly surprised to see Masahiro duking it out. She took a seat near the back row and watched him fondly. Masahiro was so focused he didn’t notice her, but she didn’t mind. She was entranced with the way his fists flew. His fighting technique assured her he could fend for himself, and this was an important quality to someone who had seen Lucia rescue Kaito many a time.

Rina was so caught up in her spectatorship she was completely oblivious to the woman with purple ponytails and an ornate fan watching her from the doorway. Lanhua smirked. “Interesting…” she said under her breath.

A few days passed uneventfully. Rina hadn’t seen Masahiro since his match, and he never had noticed her that day. Now as she sat on the beach lost in thought, Noel and Caren sat down on either side of her. Caren waved a hand in front of Rina’s face to get her attention. “Hello? Earth to Rina. Anybody in there?”

Rina flinched back. “Gah!! How long have you been there?”

Noel giggled. “Don’t worry. We just got here.”

“You look more spaced out than usual. Got something on your mind?” Caren asked.

Rina was still hesitant to open up to Caren, but Noel was one of her best and oldest friends. “Have I told you about Hamasaki-san?”

Caren instantly groaned. “You’re getting like this over some guy? I expect this from Lucia and Hanon but not you too.”

“Oh where’s the harm?” Noel assuaged her sister. “How has Hamasaki-san been lately?”

A hint of a smile surfaced on Rina’s face. “He’s as cool and collected as he always is. I really admire him, but we haven’t been talking much lately.”

“Hm? Why not?” Noel probed.

“I don’t honestly know.” Rina conceded as she ran her fingers through her bangs. “I’ve spent so long making sure he’s good enough for me, but now I’m preoccupied with whether I’m good enough for him.”

Noel shot her a quizzical glance. “Really? From what Hanon has told me he sounds to be absolutely smitten with you.” Rina began to blush furiously. Noel chuckled lightly and continued “Sorry. I know it’s probably not my place to say.”

Caren butted in “But why would you think you’re not good enough for him?”

Rina squirmed where she sat. “He’s so, y’know, rough and tumble. I really admire that because that’s how I like to see myself, but… am I?” Caren and Noel exchanged a concerned glance. Rina added “Maybe he doesn’t care how tough I am, but I do.”

Caren gave Rina a friendly smack on the back. “Yeah, no kidding. You have zero chill in a fight.” Rina looked puzzled. Caren glowered. “Don’t give me that. Sure, we haven’t always seen eye-to-eye but I’ve come to respect you for holding your own.”

“What my sister says is true.” Noel chimed in. “You have an indominable spirit Rina. You don’t give up, you don’t back down, and I think you and Hamasaki-san are a perfect match.”

Rina smiled wryly. “Thanks you guys.” Before she could say anything else, a storm started brewing. All three mermaids rose to their feet.

“What’s going on?” Caren shouted, her hair whipping across her face.

“Look over there!” Noel screamed pointing to a vortex of purple butterflies that tunneled down into the ocean.

“This has Lanhua written all over it.” Caren assessed.

“Is that…?” Rina’s question trailed of. In the center of the vortex, she could faintly see Masahiro unconscious and being lowered into the ocean.

“We’ll get backup!” Noel shouted as she and Caren turned and began to run. She looked back over her shoulder and asked “Do you think you can hold your own until we get back with the others?”

Rina punched her opposing palm and smirked confidently. “You know I can.”

Caren smiled and placed a hand on her hip. “That’s more like the Rina I know. See ya!”

As the other two dashed off for reinforcements, Rina dove into the now tumultuous waves. “Green pearl voice!” she shouted. The magic pearl in her Aqua Pitch Compact began to glow and morphed into her e-Pitch mic. A shimmering light engulfed Rina’s body, forming her idol dress. The lights spun in her Aqua Pitch Bracelet, unleashing another pulse of magic. A sash appeared from nowhere to wrap itself around her waist as extra ruffles burst forth from various points of her outfit, gloves, and sandals. A headband beaded with seafoam green pearls sparkled into existence.

Rina swam toward the devious butterfly lady holding Masahiro captive in a swarm of her aquatic butterflies. “Well well mermaid princess, I see my hunch was correct. If you truly do care for this human, you will give up your pearl to me now.”

Rina clenched her magic microphone tightly in her fist. As tempted as she was to take the quickest solution to getting Masahiro back, there was no guarantee Lanhua would keep her word, and she needed her pearl to keep herself, her allies, and her very kingdom safe.

Lanhua quirked an eyebrow at Rina’s hesitation. “Not convinced of what’s at stake here? Allow me to remind you of what you’re up against.” Lanhua inhaled in preparation to sing. Rina knew if she did, both she and Masahiro would be puppets at Lanhua’s mercy. If Masahiro’s limp body was forced to dance in the water, she feared he may not survive.

“Don’t!” Rina shouted. “I’ll hand over my pearl.” She lowered her arms to her sides in mock defeat.

Lanhua smirked. “Excellent.”

Rina began to fidget with her mic, making it look as though she was trying to dislodge the pearl. If she really was, this wouldn’t be the way to go about doing it. “What gives? It’s stuck!”

“What?” Lanua demanded. “There’s no way.”

“Really? Now? Now of all times?” Rina snapped in artificial frustration at her pearl.

“I don’t believe this.” Lanhua scoffed. “Let me take a look.”

As Lanhua swam closer, the butterfly vortex behind her calmed down, releasing its grip on Masahiro. When she was close enough for Rina to inflict the most damage, Rina shouted “Pichi pichi voice live start!”

“Oh no.” gulped Lanhua. But she knew it was too late. There was no turning back now. Rina was already belting out a pitch-perfect rendition of Star Jewel. The magic in her voice dissipated the last of Lanhua’s evil powers and stung her ears. Lanhua gripped her head in agony. The mermaid’s song rattled around in her skull making it almost impossible even to think.

When Rina had finished singing her piece, she exclaimed “Cool Shine Pitch!” Lanhua floated in front of her, breathing in heaving gasps, contemplating what she could do next to gain the upper hand. She was still between Rina and Masahiro, so surely there must be a way to turn the tide in her favor. Rina asked “Would you like an encore?”

With that Lanua leapt back. The thought of enduring another song sounded absolutely dreadful. “Don’t you dare!” she retorted. She pushed Masahiro’s body toward Rina, said “Here. Take your wretched boy toy.” and teleported away.

Lucia, Hanon, Caren, Noel, and Coco swam toward their friend, having already transformed en route. They were somewhat relieved to see the battle was already over. “Rina!” Lucia shouted out. “Caren and Noel told us what was happening. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Rina assured the group while holding Masahiro in her arms. “It all worked out.”

Caren winked slyly. “See? I knew there was no need to worry about you.”

“Let’s get this guy to the surface before he wakes up.” Coco advised.

Once on land, Rina told the others a little more about what had gone down with Lanhua. She opted to stay on the beach with him while the other five returned to Pearl Piari. She stared out at the ocean for a while, mulling over in her mind what had just happened. Slowly but surely, Masahiro woke up.

“Rina? What happened?” Masahiro asked in a haze. He looked around and added “When did we get here?”

Rina couldn’t very well tell him he had been kidnapped by a swarm of magic butterflies and she rescued him with the power of song, so instead she answered “Oh, that. Someone untrustworthy tried to drag you into something, but I intervened and got you out of it. No need to worry.” This was largely true.

Masahiro said “So weird. I don’t remember any of it. Whatever you did, thank you. Can I offer you a ride home?”

Rina stood up and with a fond smile said “I’d like that.”

Masahiro’s motorbike was parked nearby, and luckily he had brought a spare helmet. As they rode off toward home, Rina tried to figure out what would have happened to Masahiro if she hadn’t shown up. He may be well versed in physical combat, but he’s completely out of his depth when it comes to magic. Their matching leather jackets squeaked together as Rina hugged Masahiro’s back tighter. It soothed her to know she had a boyfriend who was strong enough to defend her, but she still had a strength he didn’t.


End file.
